


Fifteen Minutes Late with Starbucks

by KBBearen (KDRBear)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brother Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), canon dusting, iced latte most vanilla, thor/loki if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDRBear/pseuds/KBBearen
Summary: Thor should have gone for the head.After Thanos escapes, Thor sinks to his knees in despair, watching as his friends grieve their fallen and those fallen to ash.  But what is that irritating noise? Rattle, rattle, SLUUUUURP!  And who is that picking his way across the Wakandan field?





	Fifteen Minutes Late with Starbucks

Thor dropped Stormbreaker to the ground. He had failed. The Titan lived and had achieved his goal. Around him, his comrades searched for survivors, but this was no common battleground where one may give a proper funeral to the lost, nor identify one body from another. Rabbit clutched a plastic device to his chest as the breeze blew the ash of his son further.

Across the field, a sound that did not belong amount such tragedy: SLUUUUUURRRP. As he looked up, Thor was certain he hallucinated, either in grief or this unfamiliar environment, as there across the field strode his brother, a plastic drink in one hand, a dagger in the other as he maneuvered around the piles, inspecting them as if he could determine who fell, searching. The figure of Loki rattled the iced drink around and brought it to his lips. Again with the awful SLUUUUUURRRP.

Surely Thor wouldn't have conjured such a noise for his sneaky brother? “Brother?” Thor tried softly, fearing the figure may disappear after all. But Loki's eyes snapped up to his, and for a split second, Thor could see relief in his face before - Rattle, rattle, SLURP!

He wasted no further time, rushing across the battlefield, mindful of the fallen and ash, and picked his brother up in a crushing hug, leaning back and pulling Loki’s feet from the ground. “Oh, my brother! Never have I been so glad to be fooled! I thought your death for certain this time, but gladly you have faked your own death again!”

Loki pulled the arm still holding the iced beverage free and slurped it in Thor’s face. “‘Faked?’” he asked, his voice deadly calm. “‘Again?’” 

With a sinking feeling, Thor distinctly remembered the dagger in the hand pinned to his body. “Loki!” He released his brother with little more than sticky ice to the face as Loki upended the remainder of his drink.

“I die for you twice - TWICE! - and this is how you thank me?” 

“Loki, for what other explanation-”

Loki grabbed Thor by the back of his neck, such a familiar gesture. “Perhaps that I have been walking the branches of Yggdrasil since before I was 400 years old, Thor!” he near hissed in his face.

“Oh, Loki,” Thor sighed, returning the gesture and pulling Loki’s forehead to his. The manic look in his eyes was easy enough to read now; not just anger, but fear and worry for him.

Loki pushed away first, rubbing his face tiredly with one hand, “Kill, not maim. How much clearer could I have been?” Sighing, Loki started across the field towards the dropped battle axe. “No time for sentimentality, we must go.”

“Yet there was time for your frilly drink?”

“The branch ended near the establishment, and escaping death yet again is thirsty work,” he teased back just as easily. “Besides, the ash had already started…” At seeing Thor’s fallen face, he tried to smile reassuringly. “Thor, we will fix your mistake.”

He didn’t even react to the goading. “But how? The damage is already done.” 

“First, we’ll pay a visit to the smith.” Loki hefted Stormbreaker, feeling the power surging through the handle. “Oh, you will make travel much more efficient,” he whispered to the axe and Thor began to fear he may not get her back.

“Fine,” Thor agreed just as Loki was preparing to call the Bifrost, “but I will not hold the gate open against the star again.”

Loki turned, aghast. “You. Did. What?!” he started just as the light descended on them and whisked them away.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't really have plans to continue this, but I just had to get this off my chest. Helheim is connected to Yggdrasil, after all.


End file.
